yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
D.D. Warrior Lady
の |phon = Ijigen no Onna Senshi |trans = Woman Warrior from a Different Dimension |image = DDWarriorLady-LCYW-EN-R-1E.jpg |attribute = Light |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 1500 |def = 1600 |level = 4 |number = 07572887 |effect = Trigger |lore = After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish that monster, also banish this card. |delore = Wenn diese karte gegen ein gegnerisches Monster kämpft, kannst du das gegnerische Monster und diese Karte nach der Schadensberechnung aus dem Spiel entfernen. |ptlore = Quando esta carta batalha com um monstro, após o Cálculo de Dano, você pode remover do jogo tanto esta carta quanto aquele monstro. |splore = Cuando esta carta batalla contra un monstruo en el Campo de tu adversario, después del cálculo de daño puedes retirar del juego al monstruo de tu adversario y a esta carta. |jplore = このカードが相手モンスターと戦闘を行った時、相手モンスターとこのカードをゲームから除外する事ができる。 |krlore = 이 카드가 상대몬스터와 전투를 실행했을 때, 상대 몬스터와 이 카드를 게임에서 제외 할 수 있다. |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-EN189 - SR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN011 - C) Dark Crisis (DCR-EN027 - SR) Hobby League Participation Cards (HL06-EN003 - UPR) Gold Series (GLD1-EN015 - GUR) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-EN010 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike (TCG) (SDWS-EN009 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN215 - R) |na_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-027 - SR) |fr_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-FR027 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-FR189 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-FR015 - GUR) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 6 (HL06-FR003 - UPR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-FR011 - C) Deck de Structure: L’attaque des Guerriers (SDWS-FR009 - C) Deck de Structure : L'Empereur des Ténèbres (SDDE-FR010 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR215 - R) |de_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-DE027 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE189 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-DE015 - GUR) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 6 (HL06-DE003 - UPR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE011 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike (SDWS-DE009 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-DE010 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE215 - R) |it_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-IT027 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT189) Gold Series (GLD1-IT015 - GUR) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 6 (HL06-IT003 - UPR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT011 - C) Structure Deck: Attacco dei Guerrieri (SDWS-IT009 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-IT010 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT215 - R) |pt_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-PT189 - SR) |sp_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-SP027 - SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP189 - SR) Gold Series (GLD1-SP015 - GUR) Hobby League Participation Cards: Series 6 (HL06-SP003 - UPR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP011 - C) Baraja de Estructura: Golpe de los Guerreros (SDWS-SP009 - C) Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor (SDDE-SP010 - C) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP215 - R) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP189 - SR) Gold Series 2011 (GS03-JP004 - C/GUR) Power of the Guardians (304-027 - SR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP011 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike (SD17-JP012 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP044 - GUR) |ae_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-AE027 - SR) |kr_sets = Dark Crisis (DCR-KR027 - SR) Expansion Pack Vol.3 (ESP3-KR006 - GUR) Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR189 - SR) Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR011 - C) |gx02_sets = Maiden's Heartbeat (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Chosen Warrior (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = Dark Crisis (Ultra Rare) Warrior Collection B (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_dm = 220 |misc1 = Female |archetype1 = D.D. |rfp1 = Banishes itself |rfp2 = Banishes from field |rfp3 = Banishes from your field |rfp4 = Banishes from your opponent's field |gx02status = Limited |gx04status = Limited |database_id = 5719 }}